


just do one thing

by landofpromise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofpromise/pseuds/landofpromise
Summary: “I’m here now,” David says.“Because someone else wants me.”
Relationships: William Nylander/David Pastrnak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	just do one thing

**Author's Note:**

> title from can't wait by hoody (i recommend)

David flies into Toronto on his day off. He knows his way around the airport well enough when he lands. David is craving coffee but he can’t  _ really  _ stop for coffee, so he only shoves his hands in the pocket of his jeans, takes a seat by the arrival sliding doors and listens to a little girl whine about leaving her tablet on the plane. Her mother tells her if she asks nicely, maybe her father will buy her a new tablet. David snorts. 

Moments later, his phone is vibrating. He pulls his phone out and sees that his ride must be here.

“Hello,” David says into the phone. 

“Hello, sir,” William says cheerily. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really,” David shrugs. “I’ll eat what you eat.”

“Cute,” William says. 

“Coffee,” David adds. “Not too much sugar, coffee is too weak here.”

William retorts. “You sure the loads of cream you dump in there isn’t the problem?”

“For sure, no,” David smiles into the phone. They’re not even talking about much, just coffee but David knows he’s grinning from ear to ear. “Can you pick me up, first?”

“I’m outside the terminal,” William says. 

“My prince charming,” David says faux-serious, and he knows that William is probably blushing in his car, remembering when David used to call him silly pet names years ago.

“Have you left the baggage claim, yet?” William asks. “We don’t have all day.” 

“Yes,  _ princess _ ,” David says. “Sheesh, can’t even have a nice conversation with you.”

“I’m outside! My trunk is open,” William definitely does not whine. 

\--

It was hours later, or maybe just an hour?, that David finds his hair falling in front of his face, his hands gripped tightly on each side of William’s waist, and William struggling to stay upright on his hands and knees. It’s not normally like this, but it’s always fun like this. 

“You’re so tight,” David mutters, his lips dragging across William’s shoulder. 

David breathes in through his nostrils. He gently runs his hand back up and down William’s spine to rest lightly, sort of fondly, between his shoulder blades. 

“Babe,” he says softly before he shoves William’s face down against the bedspread.

The noise William makes is loud, painfully delighted, and David can’t help the possessive grin that spreads across his face. He knows William loves this, loves to get fucked by David, and David is happy he gets a whole two days to do this. He wants to take William out of his mind for a bit, make him forget about reality like David does when he’s inside William.

“This what you’ve wanted, huh? Can’t get it like this unless it’s from me,” David grits out. 

William doesn’t respond, because he can’t really. It’s all so good.

“The best?” David says, thrusting in hard, once, making William jolt a little forward. “Huh?”

“Just keep fucking me,” William snaps, but there’s no actual heat in his voice. David, always obliging as ever for William, puts a firm hand on the back of William’s neck, then snaps his hips so that William lets out a guttural noise, something bone-deep.

He fucks William in earnest, eliciting more of those pretty noises out of him, can feel his own breath hitching and every movement. He’s not usually like this, he likes to take it slow, take William apart before he’s begging him. The faster he fucks, the more he presses his hips flush against William’s own, he more noise William makes. He’s close.

_ Only I get you like this _ , David thinks,  _ because you’re mine _ .

William must hear this, because he grits out, “Of course I’m yours.”

_ Yes _ , David thinks wildly, but he doesn’t respond. “Gonna come in you,” he announces instead. “Huh? You want it?”

“Shit,” William gasps, “Yes, baby, you can—”

David groans loudly, interrupting Wille’s sentence coming before William’s even gotten the words all the way out, leaning over William’s slick back and holding still through it, buried deep. William is panting, muscles tense, nearly shaking. David doesn’t go soft; he doesn’t, he only maintains his pace, hitting the right spot. It’s not long until he groans and is coming inside of William.

He thrusts into William once, then twice, oversensitive.

_ Those girls, in the beginning, meant nothing to me _ , is on the tip of his tongue. I _ can treat you better  _ is crawling up his throat.

David takes him by a fistful of hair again, tugging his head up. “Want to come?” he asks, voice rough. He wraps a hand around Willy’s dick, where it’s trapped between the sheets and his front, jerks him off rough and fast.

“Fuck,” David says, meeting William’s eyes from where he’s resting his cheek on the pillow, at least until William’s eyelids flutter closed when he comes in David’s hand. “Shit, Will.”

“Get off me,” William says without opening his eyes. He’s still breathless, David is still inside him and it’s going to be messy. David warns him of this, and Willy shrugs. David watches his face, as he pulls out, the way William grimaces tries to curl up into a ball. David knows the routine, he knows where William keeps his rags.

\--

When William checks his phone for the fourth time in twenty minutes, David clears his throat. 

“Tell him that you’re busy,” David says. Because William is busy.

“He won’t care,” William shakes his head.

“He has a girlfriend,” David tries again.

“I am aware,” William retorts. 

“Come on, it’s not like you have feelings for the guy,” David snorts, trying to lighten the mood. He expects William to laugh along with him, to hit him on the shoulder, to tell him he’s a dick. Well, he doesn’t. When David turns to look at him, he’s sat up, now, staring at his hands.

“It’s not that simple,” says William and David grunts. 

It’s pretty simple, William is fucking someone else who doesn’t think twice about him, and thinks that David can make it all better. David used to think that, too, but it’s two years going on three and he’s wondering if William is ever going to get it.

“It’s not like he’s ever going to want you back, you know,” David says, mostly because it’s true but a little bit because he knows where to strike, and he’s hurting, too. “This is getting a little silly now.”

“You’re an asshole,” William says. For a moment, the movement beside him makes David believe that William is going to get up and walk away from the conversation, but instead, he picks the water bottle up from the ground and takes a long sip.

“I’m just being your friend,” David says. Despite being butt naked in Willy’s bed, trying to avoid the wet spot that is in the middle, he hopes that Willy thinks he means it. 

“Oh, because you want me so much?” William asks. “When I--”   
  
“Please, that was so long ago,” David interrupts. “I’m here now.”

“Because someone else wants me.”

David wants to yell,  _ not like I do! That’s the fucking point! _ But he knows that Wille knows this, he has to. David doesn’t need this, but he’s still around.  _ William  _ doesn’t need this, but he still lets David take what he can, even though he doesn’t give much to take. 

“If only you knew,” David laughs to himself. He checks the time on William’s digital clock. It’s late, they’ve been talking and fucking for hours. They’re going to go again before William is ready to sleep, and David needs another glass of water. He thinks he’ll bring the whole jug up here.

“If only you knew how long I’ve been waiting for you,” William says after a while, in the midst of David finding his boxers somewhere on the poorly lit carpet. “I got tired of waiting.”

He doesn’t know how to respond to that. He doesn’t know how to chalk this all down to bad communication and how to turn this whole thing around. He’s trying now, but he doesn’t know if that’s good enough.

David thinks, William really hasn’t been paying attention to him these past few years, he thinks maybe he hasn’t realized how much he’s been trying to show William that it’s different this time around, and he wants to stay. He knows no one has ever stayed.

David knows. He will tell William tomorrow when it’s a new day, when his head is clear, and when he isn’t still tired from packing and travelling the same day. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.
> 
> feedback is appreciated.


End file.
